Electrostatic paint spray guns and other coating material applicators are commonly used in the automotive industry for coating automotive bodies and are also used in other industrial applications. Typically, in the past, the same spray gun was used to spray different paint colors. To change paint colors, a user would have to flush the gun with solvent thoroughly before loading the gun with the new paint color. In light of environmental concerns regarding emissions, however, many manufacturers have attempted to minimize or eliminate the flushing process by dedicating one gun to each paint color. Because different paint colors often have different properties, the operating voltage and air pressure for each gun must often be adjusted individually to optimize paint application for each color. One way to accomplish this individual gun control is by providing each gun with its own separate power supply and pressure regulator. Many manufacturers often use twenty or more spray guns, however, making it cumbersome to find space for all of the power supplies and pressure regulators controlling all of the guns.
It is therefore an object of the invention to control the operating characteristics of multiple spray paint guns independently without requiring each gun to have its own separate, individual power supply and pressure regulator.